


Sign On The Dotted Line

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Angst, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Divorce?, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum and Belle deal with the repercussions of being caught by Milah and Killian. </p>
<p>Rumbelle_Dearie prompted: Rum has to cover Belle's mouth while fucking her so Milah doesn't hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign On The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous instalments of The Little French Maid you're screwed, and not like Belle ;)
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Rum sat at one end of the long dinning room table, his wife Milah sitting opposite him at the other end of the table. Both parties locked eye contact with the other, glaring, loathing. Rum was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists as Milah leaned back and began to chuckle sickly. A crisp package of white paper lay in front of her on the dark cherry wood table. 

"I'm not signing these." She said firmly. Pushing down on the cap of her pen, the clicking signifying the finality of her decision.

"What? Why not." Rum bit back, genuinely confused. 

"You heard me. I'm. Not. Signing. These." Milah pushed the white papers away from her position at the table and towards Rum.

"Why the fuck not! You're sleeping with Killian, I'm sleeping with Belle--"

"Because Killian doesn't give a damn if we get divorced or not. But you and sweet little Belle--" Milah turned to eye the small women who was in the kitchen making a pot of tea and doing her very best to remain invisible. "-- Well, let's just say you and Belle would like very much for this divorce to happen. And well, I'd rather see you squirm, suffer a bit. So, No. I'm not signing the divorce papers."

"What the fuck Milah! This is insane, asinine even. You know you'll get all the money with the divorce. Is that what you want? Some kind of payout?"

"Oh, I have faith that I'll get the money eventually. I'd rather see this eat away at you first." Milah smiled wickedly, pleased that she had gained the upper hand.

Rum had nothing left to do but laugh. It was a dry chuckle. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his hand across his forehead as Belle quietly made her way into the dinning room, and placed the tea tray in the middle of the table before placing a cup in front of Rum. Belle had to withhold the urge to reach out and comfort him. Instead she focused on preparing his tea the way he liked it. Then Belle gingerly brought the second cup over towards Milah, placing in one cube of sugar before preparing to leave them in the dinning room. But Milah reached out and grabbed Belle's forearm, stopping her from retreating to safety. 

"Belle, why don't you grab a cup. Sit with us dear. After all you're a part of this as much as we are." Belle cringed at the prospect.

"I don't see Killian sitting at the table, so I don't see how my presence is required." Belle said rather saucily. And Milah only laughed at the girls valour to stand up for herself.

"You misunderstood me Belle. I wasn't giving you the choice. Sit." She said disdainfully. So Belle made her way to the middle of the table, avoiding eye contact with both Gold's before pulling out the middle chair and sitting gracefully. "No, no dear. That won't do. I want you to sit next to me. Come here." Milah teased, ensuring she was belittling Belle at every turn.

Belle got up, glanced at Rum who sent her a look that told her it was best to simply do what Milah said. So Belle stood, and went to sit in the seat at Milah's right.

"That's better Belle. You're such a pretty girl. Let's have a look at you up close." Milah reached her hand out to tuck a stray curl behind Belle's ear. Belle flinched at the touch before Milah continued, stroking the back of her palm against the soft skin of Belle's cheek. "You really are quite wonderful. Soft pale skin, those bright innocent blue eyes, and sweet little lips. I can see why that old monster was so taken with your beauty--"

"He's not a monster." Belle defended quietly.

"Oh my! Is little Belle in love with her employer?"

Belle let out a breath, for some reason she didn't have the courage to answer.

"That's enough now Milah, you've bullied her enough." Rum chimed in to Belle's defence.

"Hardly. How long has this been happening Belle. You sleeping with a married man. I know it makes you feel guilty."

"Enough Milah!" Rum spat as Belle remained silent, taking Milah's verbal abuse. 

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyways, I know I've been with Killian longer that's all that matters."

"This isn't a competition Milah. It used to be a marriage."

"Well I didn't used to hate you!" Milah spat at him, lifting off her seat to emphasis her anger. 

There was silence as Milah calmed down.

"Alright. I think we need to establish some ground rules." Milah said. "Don't you dare fucking touch her, better yet don't you even think of touching her while she's on the clock. Oh and Killian can come over any time I want." Milah added excitedly.

"Fine. But you're not fucking him in our bed." Rum added.

"That's cute you think we'll still pretend to want to sleep in the same bed now; I think not. You can sleep in Belle's room for all I fucking care!" Milah spat out before standing up from the table. "Belle you are dismissed. I'm going to the docks. To fuck Killian on his boat." Milah said with a wicked smile before leaving the dinning room.

"Fuck." Rum deflated as he let the remainder of the air in his lungs free. It was just like Milah to refuse to sign the divorce papers just to spite him. She didn't even care that the marriage was over, truthfully it had ended a decade ago. But part of Rum had hopped Milah would take the money and go quietly. What hurt Rum the most was that Belle would have to go through Milah's onslaught of assault. 

***

It didn't look like Milah would be coming home any time soon. So Rum decided that it was fine for him to call it a night and head to bed. He had spent all day in his office, drinking scotch and trying to find a legal way out of this mess as soon as possible. He wasn't sure what Belle had been doing, but he was too cowardly to face her after the events of the morning.

Rum limped up the stairs, his leg finally feeling the pain from his and Belle's activities at the cabin. The stress and the emotional baggage didn't help the muscle any either. Rum leaned against the hallway wall for support as he made his way to the master bedroom. He stopped in front of the door. Remembering Milah's earlier statement; they would no longer be sharing a bed, and probably the whole bedroom for that matter. Rum stood in the hallway like a lost puppy, unable to decide where to make his bed tonight, when he heard a soft cry coming from across the hall.

Belle was crying. She had probably been crying all day, and like the fucking coward he was he locked himself away to drink rather then comfort the woman he loved. Rum moved towards Belle's room and knocked lightly on the door, causing it to open slightly. When no response came he pushed open the door completely and walked into Belle's bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in one of her favourite yellow nightgowns, a tissue in hand.

"Belle." Rum said hoarsely, making his presence known to her.

Like a child, the moment Belle heard his voice and turned to look at him her tears began falling a little harder.

"Oh Belle sweetheart." Rum said as he moved to sit beside her on the bed and wrap his arms around her in a protective hug. "I'm so sorry luv. I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We were happy." She said into his shoulder before whipping her tears so that she could look directly into his eyes. "Why couldn't we just be happy?" 

"We still can be Belle."

"How?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"You're here. I'm here. And well, we can be together. Just not like we expected."

"You think so?" Belle asked weakly as Rum brought his hand to her cheek to wipe away the trail of tears.

"I'd propose to you again, but I already got in trouble for that once." He said with a hint of humour to his voice that caused Belle to laugh. "There, that's the smile I love!" He said wholeheartedly causing Belle to blush.

"I still love you." Belle said shyly.

"Good because I could get in serious trouble for what I'm about to do." He said before softly taking her lips between his own and sucking softly at the flesh of her lips. Belle sighed immediately, moving onto her knees so she could have better leverage to kiss Rum silly. Rum moved his hands to the small of Belle's back, moving up and down over her back, and resting at her waist and hips. Belle pressed on, walking on her knees until she was close enough to Rum's side so that she could swing her left leg over him and straddle his lap. Rum was startled by her actions, he was not expecting anything from Belle when he came into her room tonight. "Belle. Belle." He stopped her between kisses. "We don't have to do this. We're so much more then--"

"Please Rum. I just want you take the sadness away. I need you to show me how much you love me."

Rum leaned forward quickly and recaptured Belles lips, his teeth crashing into hers as he poured his emotions into pleasuring Belle. He quickly flipped them so that Belle was pinned beneath him. His mouth eagerly exploring her body.

"You are beautiful Belle." He began between altering kisses, licks, and bites along Belle's neck and collar bone. "You're also smart, and knowledgeable." He moved lower to the tops of her breasts. "And your brave. Oh Belle, you're the bravest person I know." He lifted up her night gown and trailed down her stomach to the band of her panties. "And I'm yours forever." He said before looking up at Belle, her head thrown back in pleasure as he removed her panties and set his concentration to her moistening pussy. Rum traced his hands over Belle's thighs, encouraging her to spread her legs and expose her centre to him. Rum kissed Belle's hip bone, and then her inner thighs, before placing a soft kiss to her curls just above her hidden clit. Rum blew a breath of cold air against the heated flesh, teasing her skin before he brought a finger to Belle's folds. He parted her folds, exposing her juicy centre. Rum waited a moment, with flesh parted before taking his tongue and heading straight towards her opening. Belle took a sharp intake of breath the moment Rum's tongue breached her opening, teasing the pumping muscles in circles before thrusting in to taste the wetness of her channel. Then in one long sweep he brought his tongue from her opening, through her folds and right to her clit, where he sucked the little bud into his mouth. Belle began shunting her hips as he repeated the action over and over again. He didn't make her wait long though, this was about pleasing his Belle not teasing her. So he brought his middle finger to her centre, easily thrusting the digit into her core as his tongue worked her rosy bud. Belle began rolling her hips in rhythm with Rum's thrusts, his mouth driving her to her peak. Belle brought one of her hands up to pull at Rum's hair while the other worked at her breast, spreading the sensations through her body. When Rum crocked his finger within her channel the pleasure intensified, sending direct shocks through Belle's body as he artfully worked her to her peak.

"I love you." Belle repeated over and over as she began to ride his face, her inner muscles already tightening around his finger as her climax approached. Rum sped up his fingers, causing Belle to stop mid sentence as her orgasm rushed through her, her muscles tensing as she rocked her body through the waves of pleasure. A single tear trickled down her cheek, the orgasm so satisfying and her emotions so heightened. 

Belle took a deep breath, and wiped away the tear before finishing her sentence from before. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rum said as he carefully withdrew his finger. "Again?" He asked Belle, for although his cock was painfully hard at this point he would bring her to orgasm all night if that was what she needed. Or if she wanted to stop right now and go to sleep he would have done that too.

"Yes!" Belle said, her consent barley audible in her post-orgasmic state.

Rum placed a kiss to Belle's thighs before moving up to her stomach. He let his fingers trace around her sensitive folds, her body twitching where the stimulation ached but her clit and her mind begging for more. Rum moved up her body until he was face to face with his beautiful Belle, her eyes sparking even in the dim light of her bedroom. His fingers, covered in the juices from Belle's first orgasm moved to her clit where he began rubbing in small circles. Belle let out a soft moan, which Rum captured with his lips as the pace of his fingers increased. Rum increased his speed and pressure, rather ineloquently but effectively rubbing Belle off. Her breathing was becoming heavy as she locked eye contact with him, biting her bottom lip in order to fight of the pleasure bursting within her. It was intense; looking at Rum, their bodies pressed so closely, as she was so close to the edge. Rum leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Belle's. 

"Cum for me Belle. Let it fell good sweetheart." He encouraged as Belle's will power began to crack and the pleasure radiated from her core throughout her body. "That's it Belle. I've got you." Rum cooed as he slowly rubbed her through the after waves of her orgasm, Belles body shacking through the pleasure. "Relax Belle." He said, raising his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean before cupping her face between his hands and removing the stray strands of hair from her face. "Everything is going to be fine. I love you, you love me. And we'll be together, forever." 

"Forever?" Belle whispered.

"If you'll have me?"

"I will. But no, this does not count as another proposal!" Belle quickly defended causing Rum to laugh in response. 

"Alright. I promise I will not propose again, at least not until I'm divorced. And there will definitely be a ring involved."

"That sounds like a deal to me." Belle said with a smile before kissing Rum softly.

"Now my darling. Would you like me to bring you to another orgasm. Because I will happily eat you out all night." He said with a wicked grin.

"I would love another orgasm, but I want to take care of you to." Belle said as she reached down to cup Rum through his trousers, his cock extremely hard.

"Belle you don't need to. I want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy Rum. Please. I want your cock inside me."

"Fuck." He whispered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking you to do." Belle quipped.

"You cheeky little--" Rum mumbled before kissing Belle and tickling her sides. Belle flipped around in the sheets giggling as Rum teased her, he paused only to pull the nightgown over her head and capture her breasts within his mouth while he tickled her stomach. The mixture of sensations was intoxicating and Belle found herself desiring his touch once again.

"Cloths off!" Belle squealed through a particularly ticklish touch to her ribs.

Rum quickly stood on his knees on the bed, and began to undo his tie. Belle propped herself up on her elbows in order to help Rum by unbuckling his belt, trouser buttons and zipper. Then they both moved to the buttons of his shirt, ripping at the material in their hurry to continue. Once the buttons were undone Rum took his shirt off, tossing it on the bed somewhere before standing up in order to drop his trousers and boxers. Belle smiled as Rum returned to the bed, naked, but let out another squeal when he began tickling her immediately. But Belle's giggles were cut short when she felt the head of Rum's cock brushing against her hip bone. Belle reached down, wrapping her hand around Rum's shaft causing him to loose sight of his tickling mission. His breathing laboured as Belle pumped him, his cock heated and weeping. With Rum's help, Belle lined them up, running his dickhead through her folds and coating him her wetness.

He thrust into her slowly, moving only an inch at a time, until he was fully sheathed within her. Their movements were much more languid at first, rocking slowly with one another, Rum remaining deep within Belle, barely withdrawing. 

"Do you think you can cum like this Belle?" She nodded, the slow pace a sharp contrast to his fingering. She felt so full like this, the slow deep thrusts, Rum remaining in control. He placed his hands on her stomach as he controlled their movements his fingers slowly tracing over Belle stomach and her hips. The touch was so light and teasing that Belle couldn't decide whether to moan or giggle. Instead an unidentifiable noise came out of her mouth as Rum hit a spot deep within her. 

Suddenly a door could be heard slamming from the first floor of the house. Apparently Milah had decided that she would return home tonight.

"Rum, is that?"

"Shhh." Rum said, leaning closer to Belle and covering her mouth with his palm. "Okay?" He asked for confirmation and Belle nodded vigorously, breathing in and out through her nose as Rum smothered her noises, the only noise in the room the occasional creaking from the mattress. He sped up his movements, thrusting faster and pulling out more before plummeting back in. Belle tried to fight it but Rum's hand was increasing the heat through her body and intensifying the sensations.

Footsteps could be heard, slowly climbing up the staircase, their steps heavy.

Rum increased his speed, momentarily neglecting Belle's need as the pressure to finish increased his drive and he chased after his orgasm. Belle let out a strong gust of air onto Rum's hand, a third small orgasm fighting through her body. Unable to last, Rum let out a dramatic grunt as he spilled himself into Belle's fluttering channel. He let out a large sigh, removing his hand from Belle's face so that she could breath completely again, her breath returning to her in pants as she came down from her high. Rum too let out a large breath as he collapsed over Belle, struggling to regain his composure. 

"I love you." Rum huffed through a shaky breath and all Belle could manage in response was a breathy, 

"Me too." Before her bedroom door was pushed open by one very angry looking Milah Gold.

"New rule!" Milah yelled. "Not while I'm in the fucking house!" She said before slamming the door shut and presumably retreating to the master bedroom. 

Once Milah was gone Rum couldn't help himself but chuckle slightly as he shifted to lay down next to Belle. 

"Well that was new." Rum broke the silence.

"Oh Rum, why is this all so messed up?" Belle asked.

"Hey, what happened to being happy?" He said as he lifted up Belle's chin with his index finger. "It's you and me okay. You promised me forever. Are you telling me that you're already trying to go back on a deal with the infamous Mr. Gold?" He said sarcastically and with mocking shock.

"Of course not!" Belle said, her smile returning. 

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to sign on the dotted line. I keep my contracts air tight." He joked.

"Rum!" Belle playfully nudged him before cuddling closer to his side and leaning her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep luv." He said before placing a kiss to her crown and watching Belle close her eyes as she drifted into her dreams. 

And contract or not; Belle would stay with Rum...forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this just got even more unconventional. What do you think, will the arrangement last? Whose going to lose the game first? You'll find out next Monday.


End file.
